


Your Achilles' heel

by raider_crow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor is disturbed by the case, Eventual Smut, Fear, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Rabies, The criminal has rabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raider_crow/pseuds/raider_crow
Summary: Four weeks have passed since Markus' successful revolution and assaults on androids had drastically decreased after the deviants  were given their rights. However, an odd case with a non-human victim occurs and is, naturally, given to Hank and Connor. Going to the crime scene with expectations of an anti-android activist, both of them are left surprised by the outcome of their investigation.The whole case leaves Connor more than a little traumatized and he discovers what terror feels like. And at times like these no one but Hank Anderson can fix him.





	Your Achilles' heel

**Author's Note:**

> There! My very first fanfiction on the site! I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> I want to dedicate this work to Tayler, who never stops inspiring me with her own fanfiction and keeping me in shape with our roleplays! ;) Love you~ <3

“It’s been a while since we’ve been assigned to such a case.” Hank said as he drove through the busy streets of Detroit with Connor on the passenger seat beside him. The android blinked, as if he was lost in thought and his partner’s voice had just pulled him out of the depths of his artificial mind. He looked at the man beside him and piped up:

“Indeed. It seems Markus truly earned the public respect and even, dare I say, support, with the peaceful revolution, so much as to reduce the assaults on androids to minimum.” Hank glanced at the boy briefly. It seemed his partner had customized his look a little after becoming deviant, since now there was a slightly curled fringe adorning his tall forehead. It suited him way too well. If not for the LED on his temple, the man wouldn’t have even been able to tell Connor was an android.

Although the look the Lieutenant awarded his friend with was no more than a glimpse, he sensed how his grip onto the wheel tightened and his blue-grey eyes focused on the road afterwards, perhaps a little too much. Hank tried to be a relatively careful driver, especially after…

“I wonder what reason the human had to attack the android.” As if having read that defaced mind of his, Connor intercepted Hank’s thoughts before they flooded his sentience, protecting him from the endless sorrow, caused by Cole’s death. Despite all of the boy’s attempts to convince him the incident was a horrible mishap, it was hard for Hank to stop blaming himself. When one lost somebody they loved, there were endless questions, eternal doubts. Incessant ‘Whys’ and ‘What ifs’...

The youth stole a glance at his partner and his canorous voice resounded again. “I personally think it’s another blunt, anti-android activist.” There was an unasked question: ‘What do _you_ think, Lieutenant?’ which could have easily been read as: ‘Don’t dwell on _this_ , Hank.’

The detective beside him even thought he caught Connor’s LED glow yellow for a split second.

The faintest traces of a crooked smile curved Hank’s lips. The boy knew about… He fucking _knew_ and tried to take his friend’s already damaged enough mind off…

“We’ll find out soon enough.” He sighed out, showing his interlocutor he was successful in his undertaking this time. The Lieutenant engaged in parking the car after figuring they’d reached their destination. “I mean, we’re literally here. Give us five good minutes and we’ll figure it out.”

Connor just smiled and nodded, gazing at him with understanding, knowing, extremely fucking _distracting_ big, doe eyes, making it a real enterprise to turn away and exit the vehicle once they’ve stopped. And the fact that the usually persistent and task-orientated android made no intention of looking away and going to the crime scene either didn’t ease things one bit.

Hank felt like a character in one of those cheesy-ass, romantic movies where the two oblivious main protagonists stared at the each other for decades in the middle of work, waiting for the other to make a move without even realizing it and it fucking annoyed him.

Make a move?

What fucking move could he make?

No matter how many emotions overwhelmed Connor and how alive he was now(he always had been, in Hank’s eyes, ever since the beginning), he was no more than a… Boy. Not just visually, but in mind and… Heart as well. As intelligent and good of a detective as he was(he was designed to be this way), the android was still extremely inexperienced in relations, feelings, people, even the ones from his own kind. The Lieutenant was sure his partner was attached to him and did hold sentiment for him, but what type of sentiment it was, and what sort of attachment had been developed, Hank had no idea. But he was sure as hell it wasn’t love. At least, not _this_ type of love.

And even if it was, he was feeling it only because he had had a very limited set of options until now. After all, what was so likable about Hank anyway? His alcoholism? His suicidal tendencies? His petulant personality?

 _No._ Even if Connor did feel anything near this certain type of love, he just wasn’t the one for him. He wasn’t good enough. And the android knew it, even if he didn’t admit it to himself.

Connor frowned, as if he read Hank’s mind just then (he wouldn’t have been surprised if the youth actually had, honestly), his lips parted and his LED flashed yellow for a moment, making his intention of saying something evident. But before he could even start, someone opened the door on the Lieutenant’s side, startling them both.

“Hank, hey.” Chris greeted, rubbing the back of his neck, looking from his old colleague to the one beside him, a little suspiciously. Once his eyes captured warm, brown ones, he nodded. “Connor.”

“Hello, Chris.” The youth said way too lively, as if attempting to hide something, not only from the policeman but from his friend as well.

_‘Or maybe he’s just being polite, Hank, stop overthinking shit.’_

“Hey…” The Lieutenant sighed loudly in answer instead and removed his car belt. “So, mind enlightening us on the situation a little?” As he finally set foot outside, his partner was already out of the vehicle, LED back to its usual soft, blue glow.

The dark-skinned man shrugged and nodded at the pet shop near them. “See for yourselves.”

And that’s exactly what they did.

The assaulted android was sitting on a bench nearby, being questioned around by Ben, while two of the new cops were struggling to keep the thrashing criminal down on the ground, a promising distance away from the victim.

It had been four weeks since the successful android revolution and the cruelty, directed at the now officially established new intelligent race of species, had decreased drastically, opposed to what both, Hank and Connor, expected. The case was both: a surprise and a prediction, as incompatible as it sounded.

The Lieutenant let out a loud exhilaration of breath. Judging by the man screaming and struggling on the cement, it seemed that they were dealing with a red-ice addict or a mentally unstable individual. Or both. Hank’s _‘favourite.’_

“You go speak with the victim; I’ll deal with the fucker over there.” He announced and Connor stared, like literally, _stared_ at him, LED flashing yellow.

“Judging by the assailant’s body language and overall behavior, I wouldn’t call it wise to leave you on your own with him and two young policemen, who are clearly quite inexperienced-“

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Connor!” The Lieutenant all but yelled, rolling his eyes. “Could you stop babying me around?! I’ve been a cop for over twenty years, for the love of God, I can fucking take care of myself just fine!”

The android frowned at the outburst and looked at the ground almost peccably, making Hank feel guilty himself.

“Forgive me, Lieutenant.” Connor muttered before suddenly meeting stormy eyes, his own fuscous ones nearly emotionless. “I will go question the victim.” Before the abashed detective could answer in any way, the android was already walking in the direction opposite of him. Hank could swear he heard a very faint “Be careful”.

He sighed and his legs started leading him to the suspect and his two new colleagues without him even realizing. “I’m too old for this shit.” Hank whispered in a gruff voice and he sure as fuck didn’t mean dealing with criminals. He meant dealing with Connor.

***

A very thoughtful Connor walked toward the bench, where the other android was situated. He didn’t like the way the assailant behaved but tried to suppress his concern for Hank. The youth knew how much the Lieutenant abhorred being worried over. But it was inevitable for his friend to feel this way, especially when his life was jeopardized. Connor didn’t quite understand why Hank expressed such exasperation at the android’s care when he himself never stopped worrying over the brunette.

Emotions were still very new to him. He knew he felt them long before fully becoming deviant but that didn’t make the struggle to understand them completely any less. The thing was, he didn’t have any trouble expressing them, not at all. But grasping what they truly meant was another subject entirely.

He fixed his clothes as he approached the victim, out of habit. The youth was still getting used to his new police uniform he got as soon as he was back at the station after all of the sensational events were over and dealt with. The detective couldn’t say he didn’t prefer it over his Cyberlife jacket, which he threw away as soon as he and Hank arrived home, but it was all very new to him, just as the feelings he now had. He was very happy with the change, nevertheless. Connor was rather proud of his new life.

_Life._

Yes, he was alive. Not a machine anymore.

This particular feeling of his was… It was indescribable. The hardest one to understand. In the best way possible. It was something he didn’t dare imagine in his wildest dreams that he wasn’t even supposed to have in the first place, but once it happened, it was so easy to believe.

Finally standing a few feet away from the android, Connor cleared his throat, which he didn’t really need to do, drowned his thoughts deep inside the endless sea that was his artificial mind, and started speaking.

“Hello. My name is Connor. What’s yours?” Focusing on the case was more important than his doubts now. He could dwell into them later.

The male, rather fragile android, a WT 600 model designed specifically for offering aid in hospitals and such, looked up to meet brown eyes, his own green ones widening a little as he took a good look at the one standing in front of him.

“You freed all these androids from the Cyberlife tower. You helped Markus lead a successful revolution.” He said in awe, earning a warm smile from his interlocutor.

“I didn’t do much. If anything, I was sent to kill him at first…” Connor said, a tint of sadness in his voice. The WT 600 shook his head.

“But you didn’t. Instead you chose our side. And thanks to this, we earned our rights.” He whispered sincerely before remembering the detective’s question. “My name is Jean. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.” He said and extended his hand out, as if knowing what his interlocutor was going to ask of him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jean.” The other android replied, choosing not to continue the subject about the revolution. Taking his hand in his own, his human skin slowly began to remove itself. “Do you mind if…?” Jean shook his head and smiled, revealing his own white, plastic wrist and hand.

They connected their memories and Connor closed his eyes, his LED flashing yellow as he was processing the information transferred to him. As he opened them, frowning, the LED returned to its normal, blue glow.

“It occurs to me the man has mental issues.” He said matter-of-factly, glancing at Ben briefly before awarding the android with his full attention. “The way he attacked you furiously, screaming, without saying a single word speaks only this.” He stated before turning his face in the direction where the two policemen, the suspect and Hank were, worried about his partner.

From what he saw, the Lieutenant was unharmed. But the assailant never stopped thrashing on the ground. Why hadn’t the two officers cuffed him by now? Why hadn’t his partner ordered them to do so? Connor had to act fast in order to get by his friend’s side as soon as possible.

“His behavior was indeed strange.” Jean started, LED flashing yellow. “He was screaming his lungs out and lurching toward the shop, making everyone around afraid and alarmed. Then, when he spotted me, a few inches away from him, he jumped at me and attempted to choke me, apparently not acknowledging the fact that I technically don’t need to breathe.” He explained thoughtfully, although it was not needed since Connor had already gotten all this information from their memory transfer.

“The victim didn’t have a past with the man.” Connor explained, glancing from Ben, who never ceased writing, to the still slightly shaken android. “However, the probability of him being against androids remains, although most of the facts are pointing at a mental illness or a drug addiction. If anything, his behavior wasn’t adequate and the assault was spontaneous rather than thoroughly planned. There was no endeavor in the criminal’s actions.”

Ben nodded in agreement, whilst writing.

“Sounds logical.”

“Hold on.” The android muttered, before kneeling in front of the WT 600. His warm, chestnut eyes soft. "Do you mind if I analyze you for any evidence and possible injuries?”

Before becoming deviant, Connor never bothered asking when it came to such things. He just did them: scan the victims, the suspects, simulate (or at least he thought he was doing so) empathy and understanding, lie if need be, anything he had to resort to in order to accomplish his mission. After all, that was what he was designed for. But since he joined Markus, no, since he met _Hank_ , everything changed. As much as he denied it, deluded himself that he was just a machine, created to attain a task, the Lieutenant caused multiple Software Instabilities and various errors in his system, made him question _everything._

Hank turned him human, breathed life into him. And Connor made Hank feel alive again. They were two sides of the same coin, which made them one whole. Connor nearly smiled.

“Of course.” Jean piped up, shaking his interlocutor out of his thoughts. The android nodded and scanned the victim quickly.

He discovered a few blue marks on the neck of the WT 600, caused by the man’s attempt to choke him; they were going to vanish in a few hours according to the analysis. Another thing he noticed, however, was human saliva on his collar and neck.

It was infected.

Connor’s eyes widened. The diagnosis wasn’t entirely clear but if it was what he thought he was…

The detective stumbled to his feet clumsily, his LED flashing red for a brief moment, before turning on his heels to get to his colleagues. To Hank.

His actions were interrupted by Jean, who caught his wrist, taking him by surprise. He turned around with wide eyes.

“This man, this… _Hank_ … Seems…” The android muttered and shook his head. “I hope I can have a relationship like yours someday.” He whispered dreamily, catching Connor off guard.

Relationship? Of course, relationship could mean any sort of intercourse with another, not necessarily…

The detective remembered where he was and what situation he was in and frowned before pulling away, muttering a quick: “It was nice to meet you, Jean!” before ungracefully bumping into Ben, making him grunt. He had almost forgotten he was there.

“Hey, hey, hold up, you need to tell me what you got from-“

“Later!” The detective all but yelled, hastily making his way to the criminal and, more importantly, his friend.

As he reached them, Hank turned toward him, grimacing.

“Jesus fucking Christ! I knelt and tried to cuff him and the fucker bit me! Can you fucking believe it?!” He complained and cursed loudly, causing the android’s LED to flash red for a second as he scanned him quickly, before suddenly beginning to pull on his brown coat, attempting to take it off.

“Jesus, Connor, what the hell are you doing?!” He yelled and his icy blue eyes were soon locked with fearful, chestnut ones.

“Let me take it off, I’ll explain as soon as I do this, I promise!” He exclaimed, leaving the man no choice but to assist him in getting rid of the clothing.

As soon as that was out of the way, the android scanned his partner again, sighing loudly in relief at the results. His LED went back to normal.

“Okay, what the fuck was that about?!” Hank asked all but angrily. The brunette scowled and took a step toward his partner, hand reaching out to the other’s neck. Acknowledging the lieutenant’s abashed expression, he instantly let it drop.

“His saliva is infected.” Connor muttered, looking at the suspect, whom the men struggled to cuff and keep on the ground. “You were lucky he bit your sleeve.”

Hank furrowed his brows. “Infected…? With what?”

“Give me a moment and I’ll tell you.” Although it was rather obvious, in his eyes. Still, he had to be sure.

Connor knelt beside the thrashing and screaming man, being held down by the two officers, who still hadn’t cuffed him. They could have easily knocked him out long ago; the men sure were new to the job.

The youth began observing the scene before him, looking out for the tiniest of details. For a start, the man’s pupils were unnaturally dilated and white foam was coming out of his mouth. His skin was pale, the colour tinted by bright red in some areas, such as the cheeks and the neck. He was staring at the detective like a feral animal, ready to attack anything in its way.

Connor scanned him. Wilhelm Johnson, 43 years of age. Born in Münster, Germany, has been involved in numerous illegal activities. And…

The android’s suspicions were conformed.

“Rabies.” Connor stated, getting up, brushing off invisible dust off his thigh.

Hank blinked.

“I’m fucking sorry, what?” He must have misheard, because he thought his partner just said that…

“The man has rabies. In this phase, there is no way for him to be cured. He is going to die in approximately nine days and is highly contagious at this point.”

“Huh.” Was all the lieutenant huffed out.

Rabies.

It was 2038 and people had created a new, intelligent race of species but hadn’t even bothered to look for prevention of this deadly disease? Hank really, really, didn’t understand humanity.

Upon hearing and processing the diagnosis, both of the policemen suddenly let go of the suspect, terrified, and the man, naturally, jumped at the first one in his sight.

Connor.

The android thanked God, rA9, anything he could think of, that he didn’t throw himself on Hank.

The youth found himself pinned to the ground, rough fingers and hands tightly wrapped around his exposed neck, attempting to choke him. White foam of saliva threatened to meet Connor’s cheek but even before his partner could scream his name and grab the suspect, the android skillfully switched their positions and in the process hit a special spot on the back of the man’s neck, knocking him unconscious.

“Connor!” The said one stumbled to his feet panting, although he didn’t really need air, staring at the man with a little wide, brown eyes.

“Connor! Are you alright?” Hank asked, jumping in front of him, gripping his shoulders, his wide ice-blue eyes gazing at his friend in a concerned manner. The brunette frantically freed himself from the grip, receiving a surprised stare.

“Don’t touch me, please.” He said surprisingly calmly, considering his body language, and took a step back. “The suspect’s saliva is on my uniform. Like I said, it’s highly contagious and, unlike me, you can easily contract the infection.” The android explained. Although, out of sheer self-preservation, he had decided not to analyze the saliva, using his tongue, as per usual.

Yes, feelings and instincts were still odd to him.

He was rubbing his neck absentmindedly. Another strange, completely subconscious reaction.

And Hank’s eyes were directed exactly there.

“You have blue fingermarks on your neck.” He muttered in disbelief and the youth shook his head.

“They’ll fade in a few hours, Lieutenant.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Of course.” Connor smiled, a little forcedly. “Don’t worry.”

Hank sighed loudly and turned his back on his partner, running his fingers through silverfish locks. A habit of his, which made itself apparent when he was worried or nervous.

“Jesus Christ…” He let out in a gruff, before turning his attention to the two cops that stood beside the police car dumbfounded. “What are you two pieces of shit waiting for?! Cuff him and drive him to the hospital!!” The Lieutenant ordered, waving his hand around.

One of them, a gaunt, blond 23-year-old, shuddered and took a step back. “I-it said…” he started, pointing at Connor, who was observing them both.

“ _He_ said…” Hank growled menacingly, scaring the officer even more.

“… Th-that the suspect was very contagious… we’ve been holding him down this whole time, what if we…”

“There is no reason to worry, detective Roberts.” The android said monotonously, looking at the said one with a stoic expression on his face, as if he was still nothing more than a machine. Hank hated it when he did that.

The blond’s eyes widened even more, opposed to what the android believed was physically possible.

“H-How did you-“

“I analyzed you both.” He intercepted, turning to them properly. “You’ll be happy to hear, detective Roberts, that you aren’t infected.” The young man sighed in relief and took his head in his hands. Connor then turned to the other policeman. “You, however, detective Jenkins… I detect bacteria from the rabies virus in your body.”

The said one’s colour drained from his face as he stared at the brunette, absolutely terrified.

“But it’s in a very, _very_ early stage. You should go to the hospital and get an injection and I assure you everything will be fine. Sometimes it takes days for the symptoms to start, sometimes weeks. I advise you to get the vaccine ASAP, anyhow.”

Jenkins turned on his heels quicker than Connor had seen any human do, and jumped at the driver seat of the police car, not even acknowledging the action.

“Hey, wait-“ Roberts started but the android interrupted him.

“Leave him be. We’ve got bigger tasks on our shoulders now.” He then turned to Hank, who had been staring at him with wide eyes the entire time; the assailant lay forgotten on the ground. “Lieutenant, I suggest you, Chris, Ben and Roberts take your personal car. I’ll drive the suspect to the hospital in the other patrol, since I cannot get infected and the man will wake up in approximately nine minutes.” As he said that, Connor knelt beside the person of interest and cuffed his hands behind his waist. “And the drive to the clinic will take around fifteen. I’ll join you at the station afterwards.”

“Hell no!” Hank yelled, earning a glance. “I ain’t leaving you alone with that-“

“Hank.” Connor declared sternly. “I will not have you infected with rabies. Until I get rid of my uniform and shower away from home, to be safe, you shouldn’t touch me either.” He cast his eyes down for a moment and then uttered lowly. “It’s for your own safety, Lieutenant…”

Hank frowned but eventually complied. Well, halfway.

“Okay, okay, _fine_. BUT, I’m driving us…” He looked at Ben and Chris, who had run over to the rest of their colleagues upon witnessing the attack, and Roberts, before capturing his partner’s gaze again. “…to the hospital as well. You’re not doing this alone.” The android opened his mouth to protest but his partner interjected again. “I promise I won’t touch you, or anything there, and I’ll stay away from the suspect.” He said and shortly after, received a nod.

“Alright.” Connor replied before picking the man off the ground to drag him to the other patrol nearby. “Meet you at the hospital then, Lieutenant.” The android then nodded at Chris, Ben and Roberts, and headed for the car with a little more weight on himself than he could really handle.

Connor didn’t have to turn around to know Hank’s eyes were all over him, as worried and brooding as ever. He didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means an expert in medicine. The information I gathered about rabies is from various reliable sources, but do apologize me if anything I've written is unrealistic and inaccurate. I hope you enjoyed reading! The next two chapters will be up soon. :)


End file.
